


Purple-Colored Curtains

by Lindira



Series: Never Changes [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeric hums, and Dorian records a song from the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple-Colored Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout AU, part of the Never Changes series. For the following prompt from Tumblr: "Fallout AU: Dorian gets his Pip-boy to record Aeric's favourite song from when he was a kid off the radio and play it for him."

Aeric was humming again.

Dorian didn't take note of it at first, finding it charming and sweet, but little else. It was a sign that Aeric was finally adjusting to their life in the Wasteland, and finding what happiness he could in it. The sound made Dorian hopeful.

When it happened for the fourth time in a week, however, Dorian realized two things. First, it was the same song every time. Aeric hummed different parts of it, but the parts sounded connected. Second, it wasn't a song from Thedas. At least, Dorian was fairly certain about it. He hadn't heard any Dalish music, after all, beyond Aeric practicing on his lute at Skyhold. But the song sounded so similar to the ones he had heard on the radio, swinging and wistful, that Dorian almost felt like he had heard it before.

Now, almost three weeks had gone by with Aeric still humming that same tune. It was thankfully not so often to be annoying, but Dorian wondered what it was. Aeric didn't even seem to realize he was doing it, the song soft from his lips as he cleaned their guns or prepared their meals.

" _Amatus_ ," Dorian began finally. "What is that song?"

"Hmm?"

"The one you've been humming incessantly. That song."

Aeric looked up from the pieces of meat he had been skewering on sticks. "I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Just something that popped into my head."

Dorian frowned but didn't press the matter further. Perhaps it wasn't important. Bits and pieces flitted across their memories all the time, not all of them meaningful. With a sigh, Dorian tried to put it out of his mind. Not everything was a mystery to uncover.

Yet, after a few moments, Aeric resumed his humming under his breath. No, everything may not be a mystery, but  _this_ , this right here was highly suspect.  _What is this song?_  Dorian's mind had latched onto it again.  _I must know_ …

A few days later, they arrived at a shanty town and, having saved up some caps, rented a room for the night. Even though the beds were ancient, they were clean and not too lumpy. Dorian had been looking forward to it for ages. When they arrived in the room, Dorian threw off his knapsack and sank into the bed, sighing luxuriously.

Aeric chuckled. "Comfortable?"

Dorian looked up at him and grinned. "After sleeping on the ground for nearly half a year? Do you even need to ask?"

"It might be too soft for us to fall asleep on," Aeric said. "We're probably too used to the ground by now."

Shaking his head, Dorian closed his eyes and sighed again. "Not bloody likely. I might sleep for days." He opened his eyes and smirked up at Aeric. "Besides, even if we can't sleep, I intend to take full advantage of this bed, I assure you."

"Planned some activities, have you?" Aeric asked, smiling.

"Indeed," Dorian replied, waggling his eyebrows. "Naughty activities."

Aeric laughed again. "That much was obvious, yes." He set his knapsack down and stretched. "But before that, I'm famished. I think they're selling food downstairs. Care to join me for a snack?"

"And leave the bed? You can't be serious."

"Just thought I'd ask," Aeric said, heading to the door. "I'll bring something back for you."

"There's a good man. I'll just be here reading." As the door clicked shut behind Aeric, Dorian sat up and rummaged in his pack for the book Aeric had found for him yesterday. The prospect of a new book to read was always exciting, no matter its content, but especially so in this world. Dorian kicked off his boots and lounged in the bed, propping himself up with pillows against the headboard. Turning his Pip-Boy's radio to play low, he settled in and opened the book with great relish.

_Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's twilight time. Out of the mist your voice is calling, 'tis twilight time…_

Dorian had grown so used to the melody of the song that he almost didn't realize that it was playing on the radio. When it finally registered, he sat bolt upright, staring at his Pip-Boy.

_When purple-colored curtains mark the end of day, I'll hear you, my dear, at twilight time…_

The music filled the room, stringed instruments and drums, voices singing in a harmony that coalesced into a song that was both glad and mournful all at once. Dorian smiled fondly as he listened, because of course this would be Aeric's song. Of course it was.

It sounded like falling in love.

_Deepening shadows gather splendor as day is done, fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun…_

Dorian fumbled at the controls of his Pip-Boy, setting it to record the song from the beginning. Though Aeric had been humming the song off and on for weeks, Dorian doubted he remembered why the song was significant. But as it ended, Dorian was certain it was important somehow. When it had finished recording, Dorian tried to go back to his book, but he couldn't concentrate, too excited to show Aeric the song.

_I count the moments, darling, 'til you're here with me, together at last at twilight time…_

When Aeric returned twenty minutes later, he held an armful of foodstuffs with him. "I got a little carried away,  _ma'nehn_ ," he said absently, dumping everything onto the little table in the corner of the room. "But I figure…" He trailed off, noticing the expression on Dorian's face. "What is it?"

Dorian grinned. "Listen." He played the recording.

At once, a cascade of violins echoed in the room. Aeric's eyes widened almost instantly, and he crossed the room to sit beside Dorian. As Aeric listened, Dorian watched him, grinning at the stunned wonder on his face. Aeric's breath had hitched, suspended as he took on a slow smile and a faraway expression.

_Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue. And, in the sweet and same old way, I fall in love again as I did then…_

"This song…" Aeric murmured finally. "It was my favorite."

Dorian took Aeric's hand and squeezed. "I could tell. You've been humming it for weeks."

_Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me like days of old, lighting the spark of love that fills me with dreams untold…_

Aeric nodded. "I had forgotten. My parents used to play music in the family room of our house. I'd always ask for this song, and we'd dance." He furrowed his brow, concentrating. "I must have been very young. Four or five perhaps? The memory's a little fuzzy." With a light laugh, he added, "My mother always let me step on her feet while we danced."

_Each day I pray for evening just to be with you. Together at last at twilight time…_

Feeling inspired, Dorian stood and offered his hand. "Let's not break with tradition, then. Care to dance?"

Aeric grinned, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet. "You lead."

Dorian twirled him, smiling. "Naturally."

_Here, in the afterglow of day, we keep our rendezvous beneath the blue…_

Together, they swayed and stepped around the little room, and for a moment, Dorian forgot that they were in a ramshackle rented room in the middle of a vast Wasteland. Instead, they were back on the balcony of the Winter Palace at Halamshiral, dressed in resplendent finery.

_And, in the sweet and same old way, I fall in love again as I did then!_

Dorian wrapped his arms around Aeric more tightly, and bent to kiss him, mouths meeting with gentle caresses. Their movements slowed to a soft sway with the steady beat of the music.

_Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me like days of old, lighting the spark of love that fills me with dreams untold…_

When was the last time they were able to do this? Simply to be together and forget everything else, to dance and kiss and be safe? In mismatched clothing, in a shanty town in a war-torn land… In exquisite silk, in the most opulent of palaces… It didn't seem to matter with his eyes closed, with the man he loved in his arms.

_Each day I pray for evening just to be with you. Together at last at twilight time…_

"Thank you,  _ma'nehn_ ," Aeric said softly as their lips parted.

"I did nothing," Dorian said with a shrug. "Only recorded a song that happened to be on the radio."

Aeric shook his head. "I have a good memory now. A happy one. And a favorite song."

The edges of Dorian's mouth curled ever upward. "It is a rather good one, now isn't it?"

Aeric responded with another kiss, more urgent and needy this time, his hands roaming beneath Dorian's shirt. Rumbling with a low moan, Dorian led them to the bed, where they toppled together with quickening breaths and a tangle of limbs.

And as the sun set with pale orange light, the room and their bodies still warm from their lovemaking, Dorian sighed, basking in the simple pleasure of his lover's touch, a soft bed, and four walls to keep the world out. If only for a night.

_Together at last at twilight time…_


End file.
